


Voices in Darkness

by steampunkmagic



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Original Mythology, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara gave her soul to William long ago, but the other versions of her call for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



> for prompt: Ohhhh just mix it up and do any/or, with the above, in whatever shades you feel like writing. Hate and love and twistedness and creepy mind bonds ftw.
> 
> This was a fun one to play with

                This place has changed greatly since the council sent her to her own personal purgatory.  Electricity and radio waves hum in rainbow hues all around her, brushing softly against her mind.  Mara shivers pleasantly at the sensation as the buzzing wind lifts her hair obscuring her view of the town Haven below her place on the hill.

                The people here are so small but the memories of them - centuries worth - still tug at the back of her mind.  She can close her eyes and see faces, flashes of emotions from her other lives.  Emotions she cannot understand the meaning of.  It nearly drives her to madness.  She should not be able to feel for these mortals and yet some part of her does.

                Mara and William came here in a flood of emotions.  They were escaping the oppressive rules of their own world.  He was to marry another, a girl from his own caste, and she was destined to serve his family, playing consort to the men and maid to the women, until she died or was no longer useful.  But William loved her.  He loved her for her darkness and her hatred; he loved her for her madness.  And so she gave her soul to him gladly.

                They played as gods in this new world for years, slowly perfecting their greatest creation.  Haven spun out of control around them, while its inhabitants believed their God was punishing them for their pitiful sins.  Mara and William laughed at the human's simplicity.  They spent their days making love in the forests, speaking only with their emotions and their minds through the bond which held them together, and twisting this world into their own image. 

                It could not last however, and the council caught up with them in time.  Those white robed fools dared to pass judgment upon her crimes but could spare no sentence for their own sins.  They pulled her screaming from William's arms and imprisoned her in her own mind.  They hollowed her out and poured someone else in, someone human. 

                Pulling her mind back from the distant past Mara descends towards the town.  The people are sleeping in the false darkness of the street lamps and the ocean is calm and still.  She could do anything she wished, but Mara only follows the impulse which pushes her feet forward.  She will let Haven sleep tonight. 

                Moving like a ghost she passes the closed shops and stores whose black windows watch her every movement.  The blank windows remind her of the dead eyes of the council as the held her down ready to pull her apart.  Mara hates them.  

                Stopping in front of a house she waits a moment before slipping inside. 

                The man called Nathan does not know she is here.  He sleeps fitfully in his bed, sweat beading at his graying temples.  Mara treads across the dark room to the edge of the bed, quieter than her shadow which chases along the wall.

                He tugs at her more than any of the others.  Mara places a hand against her belly, her brow furrowing slightly.  She bore his child and she can still remember the feeling of holding the baby in her arms.  Mare still feels that love in the depths of her bones.  She does not want to, for she belongs to William, and yet she cannot help lightly tracing the contours of Nathan's face with her fingertips.

                He stirs at her touch, eyelids fluttering open.  Mara freezes, her first instinct to lash out and attack.  She stays still, however, meeting his gray eyes as they focus on her features. 

                "Audrey?" Nathan murmurs. 

                She moves back with a soft hiss between her teeth, cat like.  Mara does not want to be here, but the others do.  The memories are like voices calling out from the darkness of her subconscious, begging her to stay, to hold him and sleep dreamlessly for once in her very long life. 

                She holds back.  Mara belongs to William and none of the council's sorcery can change that.  Still she does not leave the edge of Nathan's bed. 

                Nathan's gaze hardens as recognition overcomes the optimism of sleep.  "Mara." He bites, his voice no more than a whisper.  "What are you doing here?" 

                He hates her.  She can hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice and it makes her ache.  The same ache she felt when she was taken from William.

                Mara tilts her head, wild calculating eyes regarding the man before her.  Her gaze traces every inch of him and remembers it.  After a moment she edges forward until their noses are almost touching.  Nathan is not breathing and his puplis dilate at her closeness. 

                "I do not know."  She says softly and waits, hanging there mere inches from him.   She can hear his mortal heart speeding up. 

                "You don't know why you're here?"  He does not believe her and he does not understand. 

                "The others, they love you, they call for you when I try to sleep." Mara speaks slowly, trying to figure out the meanings of her words as she says them.  Perhaps purgatory has driven her mad.  Yet even in madness her soul is William's and their bond still sings in her head.  There should be no room for any others, and no room for this human man. 

                Hope and anger flash through Nathan's eyes in equal measure.  He wants to believe she is still the woman he cares for, and he hates that she is not.  Part of Mara is not so sure it is as simple as that. 

                "I feel you in my head like I feel him.  You are different though, unlike anything I have ever known."  Mara's gaze is locked with Nathan's.  "But I belong to him.  So why do I feel you?"

                "I don't understand."  He eyes narrow searching her face carefully.  "...Audrey?"

                She shakes her head slightly; the movements brushing her lose hair against his cheek, and spinning the faint multihued electric waves around them.   Mara presses her lips to Nathan's only for a moment before whispering.

                  "I do not know who I am."


End file.
